The present invention relates to locks and restraining devices for securing the wheel of a movable vehicle. More specifically, the device of the present invention relates to an assembly that both immobilizes the vehicle and secures at least one of the wheels and tires of the vehicle from theft.
Unfortunately, the art of thievery is even older than the art of wheel building. Despite all of the incredible technological and social advances since the invention of the wheel, some elements of society still find it necessary to steal wheeled vehicles.
Those involved in the art of modern day thievery have also enjoyed an increase in the number of targets for theft. The vast creation of wealth in our economy has allowed people to purchase new luxury items such as boats and all terrain vehicles to enjoy both at their homes and at their places of recreation.
Additionally, such items as all terrain vehicles, trailers, boat trailers, riding lawn mowers, tractors and other small vehicles are particularly attractive targets for thieves because of the relative ease with which they can be either pushed onto a truck or driven away. Accordingly, these luxury items need to be properly secured when not in use. The present invention provides an effective and inexpensive device for securing these valuables against the possibility of theft.
In the experience of this inventor, there are several known devices that are designed to prevent theft as described above. Typical of these are the locking mechanisms that are designed to enter a wheel from one side and extend through the spokes of the wheel to the opposite side. Obviously, these are not useful on a vehicle or trailer having wheels with solid rims. Other devices provide a mechanism for attaching a pair of wheels on a vehicle to each other so that neither one of the wheels may rotate without damage to the vehicle if the vehicle is moved. Such devices, however, are much larger and more complicated than the device of the present invention and, hence, are unlikely to be used on a regular basis. Yet another device teaches a wheel lock that comprises a bar attached to the lug nuts of the wheel that extends forward and has a chock.
The assembly of the present invention takes advantage of the lug nuts already provided by the maker of the trailer or vehicle by providing a device which may be securely attached to one of those lug nuts and a chain, or the like, that is long enough to encircle a support member of the wheel that is to be secured. In such a manner, the vehicle is secured from being driven or pushed away and the wheel is impossible to steal.
In accordance with the present invention, it is contemplated that, in light of the previously alluded to problems that have existed and that continue to exist in this field, a primary objective of the device of the present invention is to provide a wheel-locking assembly that either deters, or renders impossible, unauthorized movement of the vehicle to which it is attached. A further object of the present invention is to provide such a device that can be attached conveniently and easily. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a wheel-locking assembly that is adaptable to a wide variety of wheel sizes and that is particularly useful with solid wheels. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a wheel-locking assembly that is easy to carry and store when not in use. A further object of the invention is to provide a relatively simple assembly that is inexpensive to produce and relatively inexpensive to purchase.
The device of the present invention attains the above objectives. In general, the assembly of the present invention provides a mounting base that can be permanently attached to a wheel stud underneath the lug nut, the mounting base providing a platform for a cylinder lock, a length of chain or the like, and a cylinder lock that, when locked, secures both ends of the chain. The device of the present invention further provides an easy and convenient assembly that is designed to secure small vehicles with a wide variety of wheel sizes. The device of the present invention can be inexpensively manufactured and sold. It prevents wheel theft, in addition to vehicle theft, and is particularly useful with solid wheels.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing a preferred embodiment of the device of the present invention.